John Coolidge (1604-1691)
}} Research Notes John Coolidge was born on 16 Sep 1604 in Cottenham, Cambridge, England. Coolidge family history: Typed: "b. 1604, Cottenham, England"; Handwritten: "(Cottingham, Humberside?)". He was christened on 16 Sep 1604 in Cottenham, Cambridge, England. He was baptized on 16 Sep 1604 in Cottenham, Cambridge, England. "Baptism recorded in Cottenham parish, September 1604". He immigrated in 1630 to Watertown, Middlesex Co, MA. Coolidge history: "He came with his wife, Mary, to the Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1630, with John Winthrop and Sir Richard Saltonstall." 'Lott #1' sic, 30 acres, in Watertown settlement were assigned to him." Lawson website: "When he came to America in 1630, he brought the frame for his house with him." He was a signer of The Covenant of Dedham, MA in 1636 in Dedham, MA. He probably never resided in Dedham. He was admitted as freeman on 25 May 1636 in Watertown, Middlesex Co, MA. "He evidently became a church member in the Colony as he was admitted as a freeman (a member of the Colony with voting privileges) in 1636. Church membership was a pre-requisite for this. He was a selectman between 1638 and 1678 in Watertown, Middlesex Co, MA. "Was elected selectman in 1638, and served in this capacity on and off for forty years". Lawson website: "Selectman of Watertown 1638-1642, 1664-1669, 1677, 1680, and 1682; deputy to Great and General Court 1658." Bond: "was a Selectman of Wat. many times between 1636 and 1677, inclusive; as Rep. 1658, and he was often employed in witnessing Wills, taking Inventories, and settling estates." He was a court deputy in 1658 in Watertown, Middlesex Co, MA. "In 1658 he was a deputy to the Great and General Court of Massachusetts Bay". He signed a will on 19 Nov 1681. He died on 7 May 1691 in Watertown, Middlesex Co, MA. He was buried on 7 May 1691 in Watertown, Middlesex Co, MA. He had a will proved on 16 Jun 1691. He was a carpenter in Watertown, Middlesex Co, MA. He has more information here: (click here). Parents: William Cooledge and Margaret Mayse. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. 1636 Dedham Compact He was one of the signatories to the Dedham Compact, a key historical document for the creation of the new colonial town of Dedham, Massachusetts, located in Norfolk County, Massachusetts. The first 35 signatures were collected in August 1636 and another 90 more soon thereafter. This document provided for the common governance and defense of the community. Dedham is known for keeping excellent historical records of its early years. Marriage and Family He was married to Mary Ravens in 1628 in England. Coolidge history: "John and Mary were dissenters, and, therefore, married in a civil ceremony outside the established church." Children were: John Coolidge, Elizabeth Coolidge, Simon Coolidge, Nathaniel Coolidge Sr, Mary Coolidge, Stephen Coolidge, Obadiah Coolidge, Jonathan Coolidge. Famous Descendants * Coolidge, John Calvin, Pres (1872-1933) - 33rd US President. ( JCCoolidge1, CGCoolidge, CCoolidge, JCoolidge, JCoolidge, OCoolidge2, OCoolidge1, SCoolidge, JCoolidge2, JCoolidge1) - References * William Coolidge (1563-1618)/List of famous descendants Category: Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category: Signers of the Dedham Compact